What If: A Jonya Story
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: This is what would have happened if Jeremy hadn't have died. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.


(Ok, this is my second _Army Wives_ story. If you don't already know by the name, it focuses on Jeremy and Tonya. This is just what would have happened if I wrote the show and Jeremy hadn't have died. By the way, I was extremely mad when he did and Blake Hanson can go crawl in a hole and die. TEAM JEREMY ALL THE WAY! Story takes place in season 5 but starts out in the season 4 finale when Molly is born and when Jeremy proposes. Unlike my last story, there is no Abigail Leblanc or Michael Holden Jr. and Emmalin does leave for college. Also, Molly will not get sick; Denise and Tonya sort out their differences another way here. So after that background here we go. Also mainly Tonya's point of view.)

**Chapter 1: Will You Marry Me?**

Specialist Tonya Gabriel just stood there waiting for someone she knew would never show up. God why had she broken her promise? She promised herself to not get involved with a soldier and now look at her. She really liked someone she'd never see again. Oh, who was she kidding? A month was all it took for her to fall in love with him. She had no choice but to get in the Humvee and leave. If it wasn't meant to be it wasn't meant to be. The driver and she were pulling away when she heard screaming.

"WAIT! WAIT!" yelled Specialist Jeremy Sherwood.

Tonya looked back and saw him running as fast as his legs could carry him, "Stop," she said to the driver.

Jeremy caught up with them and said, "Ok this wasn't how I pictured it but I'm not letting you go. You say it won't work but I've found a way," he rambled on pulling out something. A parachute cord?

_"Oh my God,"_ thought Tonya to herself, _"Is he?..."_

"Will you marry me?" asked Jeremy in the middle of her train of thought, "I know it's just a parachute cord but I promise to get you a real one when we get home. Just say yes."

Tonya sat there stunned. She was only 21 years old! Was she really ready to get married and have a family? Was Jeremy? They had only known each other for about a month. What about her folks and his? How would they react? Their careers? She responded in the only answer she truly felt was right.

"Yes."

**Chapter 2: I Love You**

"Did you really scare your mother into labor?" asked Tonya with a laugh.

"I don't really know if I had anything to do with it or not," said Jeremy with a smile, "But all I know is Molly Victoria Sherwood is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Other than you,"

"I'm so nervous about meeting her next week. Your mother, of course, not Molly," said Tonya.

"You'll be fine. Just be yourself," said Jeremy.

"Ok," she said as she was getting ready to sign off of Skype.

"Hey babe," said Jeremy.

"What?" Tonya asked.

"I love you," he said to her. The first time he had said it to her.

"I love you too," she said to him for the first time as well. And she meant every word of it.

**Chapter 3: How I Met My Mother-in-Law**

Today was the big day. Tonya was going to meet her future mother-in-law. Her hands were so sweaty she could barely grip the steering wheel to drive properly. She pulled up in front of the Sherwood rancher feeling like she was going to throw up, "It's now or never," she said to herself before stepping out of her car and knocking on the door. A tall dark haired woman answered it, "Mrs. Sherwood?"

"Tonya?" she said, "Come in and please call me Denise."

"Ok, then," said Tonya walking in.

"Do you need anything?" asked Denise.

"No, I'm fine thank you," said Tonya.

Denise sat down across from her and said, "So you're marrying my son."

Tonya nodded the realization hitting her for the first time, "I guess so. I even have the ring to prove it."

"Is that a parachute cord?" asked Denise.

"Well, there aren't too many jewelry stores in Afghanistan so Jeremy had to improvise." Their conversation continued to progress but everything Tonya said seemed to come out wrong. Tonya awkwardly left an hour later and went back to her hotel. Later that night she decided to try and get a hold of Jeremy.

"She didn't like me," said Tonya when he picked up the phone.

"Come on, I'm sure that's not true," said Jeremy not believing what he was hearing.

"Everything I said came out. It was like an out of body experience. I wanted to yell at myself stop talking."

"You were just nervous that's all. I can talk to her if you want," Jeremy said.

"NO, GOD NO!" said Tonya. She couldn't imagine how it would be like then.

"Things will get better," said Jeremy reassuringly, "In fact I have some fantastic news."

"What's that baby?" asked Tonya.

"I'm coming home."

"What?" asked Tonya. She couldn't believe her ears.

"In two weeks, the whole division. General Holden made an announcement."

"Oh my God! I can't believe it!" said Tonya elatedly.

"What matters is how we feel about each other. And don't forget the most important thing. I love you," said Jeremy.

"Ok. I love you too," said Tonya with tears in her eyes, overjoyed by the fact she would see her fiancée in two weeks.

**Chapter 4: Welcome Home**

Tonya was so excited and nervous all at the same time. The next day, Denise had called and asked if she wanted to come to the welcome home ceremony with her. She had eagerly accepted and now they couldn't even remember their last dispute. She was sweating like a pig but she didn't know if that was from nerves or the fact that she had to be in uniform in the humid Charleston heat.

"Soldiers of the twenty-third. Welcome home," said none other than General Michael Holden himself. Tonya watched him walk off the platform and hug and kiss his wife, Claudia Joy.

_"How can Mrs. Holden possibly be so calm when she's been away from her husband for months?" _thought Tonya to herself. Suddenly she saw two more familiar faces. The one ran as fast as he could towards them. Tonya threw her arms around Jeremy and started kissing him zealously and forgot why she had been so nervous. The other soldier, who she assumed was Lieutenant Colonel Frank Sherwood, started kissing Denise in the same way.

"Frank, Jeremy this is Molly," said Denise as she handed her to Frank.

"Hi there princess. Dee, she is just beautiful," said Frank gazing at his daughter.

"She's cute as a button," said Jeremy admiring his baby sister, "Dad, this is my fiancée Tonya."

"Colonel Sherwood," said Tonya shaking his hand politely.

"Nice to meet you Tonya. And please call me Frank," he responded.

"Well, let's all go back home and have a special welcome home dinner," said Denise taking Molly back.

"Sounds good Mom," said Jeremy taking Tonya's hand and following his parents to the car. Tonya was now actually looking forward to becoming part of the family.

**Chapter 5: The True Proposal**

"What's the big surprise babe?" asked Tonya trying to keep up with Jeremy's longer stride.

"There has to be a reason for me to take the most beautiful woman in Charleston out to dinner?" asked Jeremy, "I'm kind of hurt."

"Ok then, if you say so," she said planting a kiss to his lips. They arrived at the restaurant and had a lovely meal together. Suddenly Jeremy stood up at the end of the meal.

"Ok, there is a reason we came here," Jeremy admitted honestly, "I wanted to do this right and I never got the chance. I promised to get you a real one of these when we got home."

"A real one of what?" asked Tonya. She had no idea what Jeremy was talking about.

Jeremy stood up and pulled something out of his pocket. He got down on one knee and said, "Tonya Morgan Gabriel, will you marry me?" he asked opening the box and revealing a round cut diamond ring.

"Hmm, I might have to think about that," said Tonya jokingly.

"Come on, how can you not want to marry this," said Jeremy gesturing himself up and down.

"The answer is still yes," said Tonya as they both stood up and Jeremy slid the ring onto her finger before the two of them kissed passionately.

"I love you so much Tonya Morgan," he said against her lips.

"And I love you too Jeremy Thomas," she whispered back.

**Chapter 6: The Bridal Shower/ Bachelor Party**

"Wow, never in a million years would I think I would be at the General's house," said Tonya standing in the middle of Claudia Joy's living room looking at the decorations. She fiddled with her diamond ring Jeremy had given her. Denise and her friends were throwing Tonya's bridal shower while their husbands took Jeremy to his bachelor party at God knows where.

"Well it's the least we can do," said Claudia Joy followed by Denise, Roxy, and Pamela.

"Well, now that everyone's here let's get the party started," said Roxy excitedly. Everyone had a good time at the shower. Tonya received some great gifts for what would be for their new house. As well as some useful gifts for the honeymoon.

"Roxy, I know most of those were your gifts right?" asked Denise. Curiosity killed the cat.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Roxy smirking while everyone else just laughed.

Hump Bar…

"I'd like to propose a toast," said Michael.

"Don't you do that enough sir?" asked Trevor with a hint of sarcasm. Chase, Frank and Jeremy high fived him in agreement.

"Just for that, I'm going to make it twice as long Trev," said Michael grinning at him, "Jeremy, I've known you and your family most of my life, and now you're getting married. I blinked and you, Amanda, and Emmalin were all grown up. So here's to you and a happy marriage."

"To Jeremy and a happy marriage," chorused Frank, Trevor, Chase, and Jeremy clinking their glasses together.

**Chapter 7: I Do**

"God, I'm so nervous. What if I screw up big time?" said Tonya anxiously sitting in the back of the church.

"Well as long as you don't trip down the aisle, you'll be fine," said John Gabriel, Tonya's father.

"Gee Dad, that makes me feel a lot better," said Tonya sharply.

"I was just teasing you. My little girl is getting married and I won't be able to do that much longer," said John.

"Dad, I'll always be your little girl," she said.

"I know," he said as he lowered her veil when the Wedding March started to play. Tonya linked arms with her father as he led her down the aisle.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the priest.

"Her mother and I do sir," said John as Jeremy came down and led Tonya to the altar. The priest read the opening prayers and the couple exchanged their vows. The priest asked for the wedding rings.

"Tonya, place this ring on Jeremy's finger and say 'With this ring I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed," said Tonya gazing into Jeremy's green eyes as she placed the ring on his finger.

"Jeremy, place this ring on Tonya's finger and say 'With this ring I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed," said Jeremy placing the ring onto Tonya's finger. She swore she saw a tear escape.

"Tonya do you take this man to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do," she said.

"Jeremy, do you take this woman to be your wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do," he said happily.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the priest. Cheers and applause filled the church as Jeremy and Tonya exchanged their first kiss as a married couple, "May I present Specialist Jeremy Thomas and Specialist Tonya Morgan Sherwood."

Cheers and applause filled the room once again as Jeremy and Tonya walked down the aisle as a married couple.

**Chapter 8: The Reception**

The banquet hall at the barracks was filled to the brim. After the sabre arch ceremony was over, everyone headed there for the reception.

"Jeremy I'm so happy for you," Emmalin said running over to him, "And it was nice to meet you Tonya."

It was nice meeting you too," said Tonya to her.

"Congratulations both of you," said Claudia Joy hugging them both.

"We're glad you could come Mrs. Holden," said Jeremy.

"And miss this?" said Joan walking over with Roland.

"We've known each other for how long?" laughed Chase with Pamela and the kids following.

"A long time now," said Roxy, "So as always like to say let's get this party started!" Everyone danced the night away after Jeremy and Tonya danced their first dance together as husband and wife. The cake was cut and the toasts were made. After a long night of partying, Jeremy and Tonya rode off to the airport in the 'Just Married' limo painted by their friends to their honeymoon.

**Chapter 9: Welcome Home**

"Welcome home, Tonya Sherwood," said Jeremy as they stepped into their new house on post after their honeymoon in Hawaii.

"I can't believe we got the whole thing furnished two weeks before the wedding," she laughed.

"And it's not that far from everyone. They're all going to want to see everything we did in Hawaii," said Jeremy.

"Everything?" Tonya asked arching her eyebrows playfully.

"Well almost everything," joked Jeremy wrapping his arms around his girl.

"So sweetheart, why don't we test out our bedroom with a little welcome home celebration?" Tonya grinned.

"Now?" Jeremy asked but still eagerly following his wife to their room.

**Chapter 10: It's Probably Nothing**

Two months later…

Jeremy exited their bathroom to find his wife all ready for bed. They weren't there for more than five minutes when he heard her say, "It's probably nothing."

"What's probably nothing?" asked Jeremy.

"My period's late," she said.

"Really?" asked Jeremy sitting up in bed.

"Yeah," Tonya said.

"Well I guess we can find out, you know, tomorrow," said Jeremy.

"Right," said Tonya.

Two minutes later Jeremy spoke up again, "You asleep babe?"

"Not in the least," said Tonya as the couple bolted out of bed and began to get dressed. They both headed over to the PX where Jeremy waited for Tonya to buy the tests. When they got home they returned to their room.

"Well it's now or never," said Tonya going into their bathroom. She came out and they both waited for the results.

"This is taking forever. Are you sure you did this right?" asked Jeremy.

"Um, is there a wrong way to pee on a stick?" asked Tonya inquisitively seeing what her husband's answer might be.

"True," said Jeremy as his iPhone beeped.

"Baby, I can't look you do it," said Tonya anxiously handing him the test.

Jeremy looked down at the result, "Congratulations honey. You're officially on the mommy team."

Tonya looked down and saw the test said pregnant on it. And tears started to form in her eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Jeremy concerned.

"Nothing. This is the greatest moment of my life. We're having a baby," she sobbed happily and wrapped her arms around Jeremy. They kissed long and hard thinking about their baby within her womb.

**Chapter 11: I'm Pregnant**

"So how should we tell your parents?" asked Tonya as she and Jeremy pulled up in front of Frank's and Denise's rancher.

"We'll wait towards the end of dinner I suppose. And remember no wine," scolded Jeremy.

"I know that. Wait don't you think it will hit them when I don't drink?"

"Probably. That's how it will come up I think," said Jeremy knocking on the door.

"Hey sweetie," said Denise as she opened the door and kissed her son on the cheek, "Tonya," she said kissing her on the cheek as well.

"Hey Mom, where's Dad?" asked Jeremy.

"Settling Molly into her high chair," said Denise, "Dinner's ready if you want to sit down." The couple headed towards the kitchen where Frank was setting the wine out while Denise got the food ready.

"Oh Dad, Tonya wants just a glass of water," said Jeremy.

"Dee, could you bring some water in for Tonya?" said Frank.

"Sure," said Denise as she came with the water and the food, "Here you go," she said grinning from ear to ear as she handed Tonya the water.

"What's up with the look Dee?" asked Frank.

"I think Jeremy and Tonya might have some news," said Denise.

"Big news actually," said Jeremy knowing his mother already knew what they were going to say.

"Well what's going on?" asked Frank.

"Don't be so naïve Dad!" joked Jeremy.

"I'm not. I really have no clue," said Frank.

"Go on tell them babe," said Jeremy.

Tonya looked at her parents-in-law; Frank's perplexed look and Denise's sheer grin, "Frank, Denise you guys are going to be grandparents. I'm pregnant!" she said enthusiastically.

"There we go. Kind of had the feeling when you asked for the water," said Denise excitedly, "But congratulations both of you."

"Thanks Mom," said Jeremy.

"Did you here that Molly? You're going to be an aunt!" said Frank cooing at his daughter. They all chuckled as Molly clapped and squealed with delight; something she did often.

"And Denise, we'd be honored if you came to the ultrasound with us," said Tonya.

"Of course. I'd be happy to." Towards the end of the night Jeremy and Tonya were getting ready to leave.

"Hey Denise, can I help you put Molly to sleep. I could use the practice," Tonya chuckled.

"Sure," she said as they took Molly to her nursery.

"Wow, I can't believe we'll have a little one in the house soon," said Jeremy watching his wife carry Molly to her room.

"Well, let me tell you off the bat son. She's happy now but pregnancy is the pits 60% of the time. Labor and delivery is worse. But when you both hold that baby in your arms for the first time, that's what makes it all worth it. No other drug or chemical will give you a better high than the sight of your newborn baby," described Frank thinking back to when he first held both Jeremy and Molly.

"Thanks Dad. But to be honest, we both couldn't be happier."

**Chapter 12: That's Our Baby**

"Tonya Sherwood," the receptionist called. Jeremy, Tonya, and Denise all headed back to the ultrasound room.

"Good morning Tonya. Hello Denise," said the doctor, "You must be Jeremy?"

"That's correct," he said shaking the doctor's hand.

"I'm Dr. Lang. So, are you guys anxious and excited all at once?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," said Tonya squeezing Jeremy's hand.

"Alright then if you could just lean back for me and we'll get started. Tonya obliged handing her purse off to her husband. Dr. Lang fired up the ultrasound machine while Tonya exposed her abdomen.

"Now let's take a look at your baby," said Dr. Lang squirting on the gel.

"Oh, that's cold," Tonya gasped at the shock.

"I know the feeling," Denise laughed and Tonya smiled.

"Ok, there's the baby," said Dr. Lang pointing to a blob in the center, "And you're around eight weeks."

"There's our son or daughter sweetheart," said Tonya to Jeremy amazed at the sight of their child.

"Can we hear the heartbeat?" requested Jeremy curiously. Dr. Lang nodded. She pressed the doppler down more firmly, tapped a key twice, and a fast paced heartbeat filled the room.

"Amazing isn't it?" asked Tonya.

"Yeah. We created that life together," said Jeremy reveling the sound of his child's heartbeat and gazing at the screen along with Tonya. Denise smiled at the two of them knowing they both had just truly fallen in love with their child at first sight.

**Chapter 13: You Can Depend on Me**

"Morning babe," said Jeremy as his wife exited their room. She looked like death warmed over at the moment but he wasn't about to tell her that; he had seen, or rather heard, the fact that she spent most of the night on their bathroom floor next to the toilet.

"Morning," Tonya said groggily.

"Can your stomach take anything for breakfast?" asked Jeremy genuinely.

"Honey, whatever you're eating is making my stomach turn let alone my own breakfast," she said nearly wretching.

"Ok, I'm done anyway," said Jeremy tossing out the food. He wasn't really but he remembered how bad morning sickness could be while Denise was pregnant with Molly.

"God yesterday I was fine and now look at me," groaned Tonya sipping the water she had gotten herself hesitantly, "One night and it feels like a little alien has taken over my body."

"Well no matter what you go through I'll be helping you. I know the baby depends on you for everything so you should be able to depend on me," said Jeremy. And he meant it. He would be there for the cravings and mood swings and everything in between.

"Really?" asked Tonya with tears in her eyes.

"Anything for you. And our first child," Jeremy smiled.

"Oh, thank you babe," she said kissing him softly, "In that case, I want pancakes and bacon."

"I thought you didn't feel well?" asked Jeremy playfully.

"You said you would be there for me. Now go," she said jokingly and pointed to the

oven.

**Chapter 14: Dinner with Everyone**

Four months later...

"GOD NOTHING FITS!" Jeremy heard from their bedroom.

"Come on, I'm sure there's something honey," he said encouragingly.

"Uh huh. I'm twenty-four weeks along and look at me already. And I'm only going to get bigger from there," shouted Tonya.

"We just went shopping babe. Don't you think it's time to wear the maternity clothes?"

"Fine," Tonya huffed pulling them on, "Babe I have a question."

"Shoot," said Jeremy.

"Will you still think I'm cute when I'm huge?" she asked.

"Of course babe. You're the most beautiful thing on the planet," said Jeremy.

"Awe, now you're going to make me cry," she said kissing him, "OW!" she shouted suddenly when a fist or foot struck her kidney.

"What? What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"Give me your hand," ordered Tonya. He did as instructed and she placed it on her upper right abdomen.

"Wow, he's kicking!" he said in wonder.

"We don't know whether it's a he Jeremy," she said.

"Father's intuition," said Jeremy.

"Mother's intuition says it will be a girl," Tonya said matter of factly.

"But father's intuition is always right. Right buddy?" asked Jeremy to the swollen home of his baby.

"Well it kicked so apparently," smiled Tonya.

"Not it. HE."

Holden McMansion…

Dinner at the Holden house was the usual group. The Burtons, Leblancs, Morans, Sherwoods, and the Holdens of course. Jeremy and Tonya used the opportunity to show of the six month sonogram to everyone.

"So Denise. Do you think you'll have a grandson or a granddaughter?" asked Roxy curiously.

"I'll love either. But I say it's a girl," she responded.

"That's what I say!" said Tonya high fiving her.

"Thanks for betraying your own son Mom," said Jeremy, "I think it's a boy."

"Well us Sherwood men have to stick together," said Frank, "Boy."

"Me and Mom and Dad all agree it's a girl," said Emmalin happily.

"Dude, you need some boys in your life," said Roland with a smile.

"Like you're any different," said Michael gesturing towards Joan and Sara Elizabeth. Roland just laughed.

"Well let's make these bets official. I'll write everything down," said Claudia Joy with a pad of paper and pen ready to go. Everyone made their bets on the gender.

"So when do we find out?" asked Lucas.

"When the baby's born. We don't want to know before then," said Tonya. Denise just shook her head. They were both exactly like Frank.

"Can't we know sooner?" asked T.J.

"Bud, it's not that much longer," said Jeremy.

"Fine," huffed all the kids at once.

**Chapter 15: Naming the Baby**

"Honey we really need to start thinking of names," said Tonya looking into the pale yellow nursery since they didn't know the sex of the baby.

"Well what names do you like?" asked Jeremy.

"You first," she said lying next to him in their bed.

"Well for a girl I like Hannah Nicole Sherwood," said Jeremy, "But for a boy I have no idea."

"How about Kevin Robert? The first name is my brother's and then a middle name of our own," said Tonya.

"Ok then. For a boy Kevin Robert. For a girl Hannah Nicole," agreed Jeremy.

"Yes sweetheart. I like both of those names."

"Good," said Jeremy, "Good night sweetheart. I love you," said Jeremy kissing his wife, "I love you too little one," he said kissing her belly.

"Oh the baby says he loves you too," she smirked.

"See, Mommy is finally admitting you're a boy," said Jeremy to her abdomen.

"No Mommy's not. She's just humoring Daddy," she chuckled lightly.

"Well we'll find out soon," said Jeremy.

"Yep I guess so. Good night honey," said Tonya snuggling into Jeremy's arms as their hands rested over their baby.

**Chapter 16: The Baby Shower**

It was warm but still bearable day in July when Tonya received her shower. She was clocking in at 7 ½ months and was right on target with weight and fetal development.

"Are we seriously playing that disgusting game from _19 Kids and Counting_ Roxy?" asked Tonya.

"Hey I've always wanted to play and you just happen to be the first one pregnant since I saw it. It was after Molly so yeah," laughed Roxy.

"Well let's eat first before everyone loses their appetite," said Denise.

"So I guess you're excited and nervous all at once huh?" asked Pamela.

"Yeah. Parenthood will definitely be a challenge," admitted Tonya restlessly.

"Well I'll be honest. It's not easy and it's the hardest job you'll have," said Claudia Joy, "But it will also be the most rewarding."

"Agreed. I was never so sure about kids until Sara Elizabeth came along. And I'm glad it happened," said Joan looking at the slumbering baby in her arms.

"Thanks guys for being so supportive,"

"Hey that's what friends are for," said Denise.

**Chapter 17: We're There**

Eight weeks later…

"Babe, are you ok?" asked Jeremy to Tonya. She didn't seem herself and very restless for it being one in the morning.

"My stomach hurts that's all?" she said.

"Is it constant?" asked Jeremy suddenly awake.

"No it comes and goes every so often," she said and then it hit her and him at the same time.

"Do you think?" asked Jeremy watching his wife start breathing and rubbing her distended bump.

"Ow," she groaned softly, "Yeah I think it's time. I think I'm going into labor."

Jeremy suddenly started panicking, "Then how can you possibly be so calm?" he said anything but.

"Babe, you know what we learned in Lamaze class and I agree. I think we should stay home until later. In fact, I talked to Denise and Dr. Lang about it and they said it was ok. Can we just have a homebirth?" asked Tonya squeezing Jeremy's hand when she started to feel a pain in her lower back.

"I, um, it's entirely up to you but are you sure this is what you want to do?" asked Jeremy in shock. When was she planning on telling him she wanted to give birth at home?

"I'm sure," she said, "And if I change my mind we can always go to the hospital."

Jeremy took a deep breath and said, "Ok if that's what you really want. I'll call Mom and let her know you're in labor."

Jeremy dialed his parents' house. The phone rang a couple times before someone picked up, "Sherwood residence," said Denise sleepily.

"Mom, Tonya's having the baby," said Jeremy.

"Oh that's great. Did her water break yet?"

"I don't think so," Jeremy tried to recall.

"That's fine. It probably will later. How far apart are the contractions?"

"Eight minutes. They hold for about one," Jeremy informed.

"Ok I'm coming. And one more thing is she staying at home?" asked Denise.

"Yes Mom," said Jeremy and Denise hung up the phone, "Mom's on her way," said Jeremy as he went back into their room and Tonya just nodded. Denise arrived at her son's house several minutes later. Around ten or so, Tonya's labor was progressing well so Denise called Dr. Lang while Jeremy continued to coach. Dr. Lang arrived soon after.

"How's she doing?" asked the doctor.

"She's doing well. In pain but doing well," confirmed Denise leading the doctor to the bathroom where Tonya was in the tub breathing deeply.

"Deep breath," coached Jeremy not seeing the adults walk into the room.

"Jeremy," Tonya said looking up at him after her contraction was finished.

"What do you need baby?" he asked.

"It's time. I can feel the baby coming."

**Chapter 18: First Grand Sherwood**

"Push Tonya," said Dr. Lang.

"Push baby push," coached Jeremy as his wife squeezed the life out of his hand, _"I guess that's what I get for letting her have a natural home birth," _he thought.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS HURTS!" screamed Tonya.

"Oh believe me, I do," sympathized Denise. Clearly the pain was more than her daughter-in-law had imagined.

"The head's just coming into view," said Dr. Lang.

"You're doing great sweetheart," encouraged Jeremy.

"YOU TRY SQUEEZING A WATERMELON BETWEEN YOUR LEGS AND THEN YOU CAN TELL MEE HOW WELL I'M DOING!" shouted Tonya again followed by a string of cuss words.

"One more. The baby's almost here," shared Dr. Lang.

Tonya took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could and then heard crying. But it wasn't her or anyone else. It was her baby crying.

"Hello there little one," said Jeremy as he looked his child.

"Hi there sweetheart," said Tonya as she took her baby from Dr. Lang into her arms.

"What is it?" asked Denise.

Tonya looked down to check, "We have a little boy," she said and started to cry tears of joy.

"Wait until those who said girl find out they were wrong," Jeremy teased, "Like Mom."

"Watch your mouth boy," Denise kidded.

"Don't worry Denise I was wrong too. But I still love him so much," Tonya said.

"He's beautiful," said Denise looking at her newborn grandson, "I'm going to call Frank and have him come over."

"Ok, Mom," said Jeremy.

"By the way, what's his name?" asked Denise.

Tonya gazed into her son's blue green eyes and said, "Welcome to the world Kevin Robert Sherwood."

**Chapter 19: Welcome to the Family**

"Dee, we're here," said Frank holding Molly and knocking on the door.

Denise let him in, "We moved to the bedroom. It's been really quiet so the baby fell asleep," she whispered.

"Ok," he nodded. Denise led him back to Jeremy's and Tonya's room where they both were just enjoying the quiet with their newest addition.

"Good job baby," said Jeremy kissing Tonya on the temple and rubbing her back soothingly before he realized they had company, "Hey Dad," said Jeremy, "Meet you grandson, Kevin Robert Sherwood."

"Hey there Kevin. I'm your Grandpa Frank. And well your Grandma Denise you've already met," he said in awe.

"Do you want to hold him?" asked Tonya. Frank nodded, "Hey Kevin, go to Grandpa," she cooed at her son while handing him off to Frank.

"Wow, this is actually the first time I've held a newborn baby. I mean since I was deployed when Jeremy and Molly were born," said Frank as Kevin looked up at him.

"Molly, meet your nephew Kevin," said Denise as she held her towards the baby.

"Keevie," she said stroking his hair.

"That's it Molly; nice and gentle," encouraged Jeremy to his sister. Shortly after Kevin started fussing out of the blue. Frank handed him back to Tonya.

"I guess that's a sign we should go," said Denise scooping Molly into her arms.

"You're right Mom. Good night Mom and Dad."

"Good night baby," said Denise kissing Jeremy and then Tonya and Kevin.

"Good night guys," said Frank, "And Kevin welcome to the family."

**Chapter 20: Baby Meets the Tribe**

"Hey Kevin, this is Mrs. Holden's house. You'll probably be spending a lot of time here," said Tonya to her son as they walked up to the front door. Denise had arranged that everyone could see the baby about a week after he was born.

"Hey guys, meet our newest addition, Kevin Robert Sherwood," said Jeremy as they walked into the General's house.

"Awe, he's adorable!" said Roxy, "Reminds me when T.J. and Finn were babies."

"I'm warning you both now, you'll blink and he'll be all grown up," said Claudia Joy. Wow, it seemed like just yesterday Amanda and Emmalin were in her arms. .

"Whoa Mrs. Holden. He's only a week old," laughed Jeremy.

"Yeah so was Sara Elizabeth," chimed in Roland.

"They all grow up so fast," admitted Chase and Pamela nodded.

"Well he might grow up fast, but right now we're just going to enjoy every minute of the journey," said Tonya rocking Kevin in her arms and looking at Jeremy both thinking about the joys of parenthood that lied ahead.

The End!


End file.
